


Two Third Wheels

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Christophe is happy his best friend has found love. But he always ends up as the third wheel whenever they're together. When Viktor and Yuuri suggest they invite Phichit along too, he isn't sure what to think. It definitely beats watching his friends make out all day.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Two Third Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/gifts).



> This was one of the first YoI fics I wrote - during the summer of 2017. I wrote it as a pinch hit for the Rare Pairs on Ice exchange and ultimately went with a Mila/Sara fic instead. It stayed in my drafts for two years and then when the Phichimetti Zine took shape, I knew it would help provide the needed motivation to finally finish it! It's a little strange posting something so different from my writing now, especially now that I'm no longer involved in YOI fandom but I hope you enjoy! Special thanks to Icicle for the advice and beta and to Baph for creating some insanely adorable art for this piece!

"You want me to go out with you and Yuuri."

Viktor threaded his arm through Chris's. "Please?"

Chris pushed up his glasses and turned to Viktor, who was looking up at him with a pleading expression. "The last time I hung out with you two, you ignored me all night."

"Come on, Chris. I want you to get to know Yuuri better."

"Viktor, I know Yuuri."

It truly wasn't that Chris didn't like Yuuri. Yuuri was perfect for Viktor and Viktor deserved all of the happiness in the world.

The issue was each time Chris tagged along to Viktor and Yuuri's dates, he was always the third wheel. Things would start out normally enough. They'd go to dinner or grab some coffee and talk a bit about skating or what their latest travel plans were.

Then, inevitably, Yuuri would do something like sneeze or drink from his straw and Viktor would fall apart. They'd disappear somewhere, leaving Chris all by himself - sometimes to pay for the check.

The worst part was sometimes they wouldn't even return. Viktor and Yuuri were so wrapped up in each other that they forgot about the other people around them. Chris had learned to savor times like this when it was just him and Viktor. It meant he had his undivided attention for at least a little while.

"Okay, what if we brought someone else along?"

"Don't try to set me up, Viktor."

While Chris loved being known as a sex symbol in ice skating, it would be nice if he actually got to have it every once in a while. Even more than that, he wanted someone to spend his days with. He was  _ so _ happy for Viktor, he really was, but Chris couldn't help but be jealous. Viktor was a world-renowned figure skater and met the love of his life. Chris had a string of exes - generally parting on good terms - but no one had ever stuck.

Viktor shrugged. "I wouldn't consider trying. I was thinking Yuuri could invite Phichit. You know, make it a best friends day."

"You've turned into a total cheese ball since you and Yuuri got together, you know that?"

Viktor gave Chris a quick kiss on the cheek and they walked into a ramen shop. Chris looked around and saw Yuuri's mop of hair poking out in the corner of the room, sitting across from Phichit Chulanont. Chris turned to Viktor and sighed. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Viktor tried his best to look innocent. They approached the table and Viktor swooped down, giving Yuuri an extremely passionate and open-mouthed kiss. After a few moments, Phichit cleared his throat and they pulled away, looking bashful.

Chris smiled and took a seat beside Phichit. 

He didn't know Phichit as well as he knew Yuuri, but Chris always enjoyed his skating programs. They were all about the audience's enjoyment. His programs weren't technically as strong as his fellow rivals, but Phichit usually seemed more interested in making sure the crowd was into his skating. He could likely do wonders with an ice show.

"Did he trick you here too?"

Phichit nodded and snapped a photo of Viktor and Yuuri snuggling and looking incredibly close. "Yuuri suggested we get some lunch. I should have known something was going on then. He loves it when his mom makes him lunch."

Chris nodded. "I thought Viktor and I were going shopping."

Phichit eyed the multiple bags sitting on the floor underneath the table. "It looks like you two already did some shopping."

"We may have a bit of a shopping problem."

"A bit?" Yuuri grinned at Viktor and Chris. "When you two go on your famous shopping trips, you buy more stuff than I have in my room."

Viktor shrugged. "I like to shop. Plus, Yuuri, I got you something I think you're  _ really _ going to like."

Yuuri fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh, really?"

"I think you'll look great in it."

As they stared into each other's eyes, Phichit took another photo and Chris rolled his eyes. Somehow even with an even number of people, he was the odd one out.

Chris was starting to feel hungry, so he stood up and walked over to the machine to order his ramen. The Japanese-heavy menu made it difficult to read, but he was grateful for the pictures next to each item. He selected one of their more famous bowls, a tonkotsu broth base with pork. He quickly paid and waited for his bowl to come out.

"Chris, the moment you left they started kissing."

He groaned and turned to Phichit. It was going to be a long lunch. At least he had someone with whom to commiserate.

**

"A carnival. With you and Yuuri."

"And Phichit."

"Who just takes pictures of you two the whole time."

Viktor gave Chris a light shove. "He does not."

Chris pulled up Instagram on his phone and found Phichit's account. "He's the leading trending account of #Viktuuri."

"It'll be fun! We can play games and compete for who can win the most stuffed animals." At Chris's silence, Viktor made puppy dog eyes. "Please? I'll keep the PDA to a minimum, I promise."

Chris had a problem saying no to Viktor, especially when he was begging. Viktor was his oldest friend and he would do anything for his happiness, even if it meant being unhappy for a few hours. "Okay. But if you two ditch me, you owe me a pair of Gucci sunglasses."

Viktor laughed and hugged Chris. "Absolutely."

That was how Chris found himself walking down the midway with Viktor, Yuuri, and Phichit that night. As promised, Viktor hardly did more than hold Yuuri's hand.

Chris actually found himself having a good time, throwing tennis balls at bowling pins, shooting water guns at targets, tossing rings onto milk jugs. So far, he had earned the most prizes.

His favorite prize was a medium sized stuffed brown hamster. Chris wasn't sure why Phichit and Yuuri squealed so much when he picked it out, but they sometimes seemed to speak a separate language of their own. Chris could relate. Viktor often knew how Chris was feeling before he did.

After all of them found themselves laden down with stuffed animals, they decided to ride the ferris wheel. A fireworks show was about to begin and they managed to make it into the line before it got too long.

Viktor and Yuuri took one car and Chris and Phichit climbed into the next.

"Don't even think about looking up at them. I don't think they've ever spent this time not touching each other."

Chris snorted a laugh. "I think they've been texting each other this whole time."

Phichit took out his selfie stick and they snapped a photo together. "Hashtag 'fireworks' sound good?"

He nodded. "I've been stalking your Instagram account lately. How do you have so many followers? I'm just as famous as you are."

Phichit wagged his finger. "You're more famous than me. For skating. But for Instagram, there's a certain finesse with the frequency I post, as well as how I interact with my followers."

"I have no idea what you're saying."

"Yeah, me neither." Phichit gave him a wide smile. "I take a lot of pictures of the things I love. I think people pick up on that in my photos."

"It probably helps that you're the unofficial Instagram account for those two."

Phichit smiled again. Chris found that he liked it when Phichit smiled like that at him. "Yuuri has been alone for so long, it's been nice to take pictures of him with Viktor. I know they're annoying when they're like this but Yuuri has had so little to be happy about."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment longer, watching the fireworks in front of them. Chris loved the feel of the boom each time a firework went off.

"You have hamsters, right?"

Phichit turned to Chris again. "Of course! I have three!"

"Um, would you like my -"

"Oh my god, really? Your hamster?"

Chris handed the fluffy tan hamster over to Phichit, who cradled it like it was alive. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but Phichit was likely just as bored as he was around Viktor and Yuuri. Maybe they made Phichit feel just as lonely as Chris.

They watched the end of the fireworks show together, both sitting just a little closer than they had before.

**

"Good afternoon, Viktor."

"Hi Chris! Do you want to go to the beach with us today?"

Chris grinned. "A chance to wear my new swimsuit? I'd never pass that up."

"Great! We're running some errands, but we'll meet you at the beach at three, alright?"

"Sounds good." Chris cleared his throat and tried to sound casual. "Hey, um, will Phichit be there?"

"Yeah, I think so. You two are still getting along, aren't you?"

Chris was glad they were on the phone, because he felt himself blush. "Yeah. We are."

They were more than getting along. After that night on the ferris wheel, he and Phichit had been texting every day, snapping selfies and pictures of their food and sending them to each other. Chris had never texted anyone like this that hadn't asked for a dickpic, so he wasn't sure what to make of it.

He was interested in Phichit, that was for sure. That smile alone could melt Yuri Plisetsky's heart.

But did Phichit like him back? He was the complete opposite of who he normally went for. Sure, Chris had dated nice guys, but he had never dated a nice guy like  _ this _ , who would go miles for his friends' happiness, who created a series of tunnels on his walls and ceilings just for his hamsters.

Chris wasn't sure how to act around Phichit. Should he lay on the flirting? Chris knew he was hot; he knew how to seduce just about anyone.

Yet, he doubted that would have the same effect on Phichit as it did everyone else.

Chris liked that.

Three o'clock rolled around quickly, and Chris took an Uber to the beach. He felt his pulse quicken as he got closer to his destination.

Once he made it to the beach, he took off his shirt and sandals, leaving his shorts on. He figured he could remove those at an opportune moment, waiting to reveal his swimsuit that left the viewer very little to imagine.

"Chris!"

Viktor was giving Yuuri a piggyback ride and they were waving to him. Chris jogged over and saw Phichit sunbathing on a towel. He was wearing green trunks and looked completely adorable, his hair windswept and a peaceful expression on his face.

"I would have bet money on you wearing something far more skimpier than that."

"Oh?" Chris grinned and untied the knot on his shorts, sliding down his shorts.

He revealed a royal purple pair of swim briefs that barely covered his crotch and only half his ass. Several wolf whistles rang out around him, but Chris only cared about Phichit's reaction.

It seemed to take ages for Phichit to say anything. "Yeah that's more of what I expected."

Chris decided to take that as a positive sign. "Do you guys want to do go collect any seashells?"

Viktor plopped down in the sand, Yuuri still hanging off his back. "What do you want to do, my love?"

Yuuri pouted and wrapped his arms around Viktor's stomach. "I like being right here."

"Right. You stay glued to Viktor like you've got tentacles. Phichit and I will find something to do, won't we?"

Phichit grinned. "It's too bad you can't win me any hamster plushies here."

Chris decided to take a risk and thread his arm through Phichit's. "No, but maybe I can find you a perfect shell."

Phichit kept their arms together as they walked down the shoreline.

"I see you didn't bring your phone with you this time. No waterproof case?"

Phichit shook his head. "I've got a great waterproof case. I just figured I could walk with you without the camera today."

Chris's heart soared and he bent down to pick up a shell shaped like a corkscrew, handing it to Phichit to put it in his pockets.

They hunted for seashells in silence for a while. The sun was already starting to go down, casting the sky in orange.

"So I wanted to -"

"I don't know if-"

Chris and Phichit both laughed and spoke at the same time again. "You first."

Phichit stepped away from Chris and took in a deep breath. "Chris, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner sometime. Without Viktor and Yuuri."

"I would like that. A lot." Chris smiled.

"I was also wondering if I could kiss you."

Chris smiled. "I would love that."

Phichit leaned in and kissed Chris. It was soft, but whispered promises of more to come.

**

Yuuri sat up from his towel and looked around, putting his glasses on so he could see better. "Hey Viktor?"

Viktor curled up around Yuuri. "Yeah?"

"Where did Phichit and Chris go?"

Viktor sat up as well and squinted at a pair of people in the distance. "Is that them?"

Yuuri let out a squeal of joy and grabbed Viktor's arm. "Are they  _ kissing _ ?"

"That's what they appear to be doing, yes. Good for them."

"Good for Phichit more like it."

Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"Phichit has been in love with Chris for almost as long as I've been in love with you. I was hoping this would happen."

"Aw, Yuuri, you set up our friends."

"We aren't as obnoxious as they are though, right? The kissing in public seems a bit excessive, don't you think?"

Viktor pulled Yuuri back down to the towel. "We're not nearly as bad as they are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ashiiblack)! Check out Baph's other amazing art on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/boredbaph).


End file.
